Voldemort's Plaything
by Hailey Leigh
Summary: Draco becomes a plaything as punishment for his failure to kill Dumbledore. He must endure before his is rescued and saved from this torture. But who will help mend him after the suffering he has lived with for so long? Will he ever be able to be normal again. Only time will tell. This story has a dark start and a deaged Draco. Might be an eventual Dramoine romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story is dark and will be a bit much I some parts though I will do my best to mark those parts out. The first chapter is ok…**

My silk comforter felt cold pressed against my palms as I sat on the edge of my king sized bed waiting. I had failed the Dark Lord it was over for me, for my family, in a few hours we would be dead. Just another one of the countless families slain by Voldemort and his death eaters. Pure blood of not it was not enough to spare us a second time. The Dark Lord doesn't give second chances and yet he had given my family one, and I had failed. Even if our second chance was set up for me to fail and only postponed the inevitable, unlike Potter we somehow didn't get a lucky break and beat the odds. Honestly I am starting to think that our side is the one that is less than the other after all, somehow things always worked out for them. They could probably break in right now and still escape with only minor injuries. The light side worked miracles in the face of danger while all I seemed to do was fall flat. Their side also thought I was just a spoilt rotten pure blood git, but that wasn't always the case.

My snort broke the silence,

"Really Draco, already thinking in the past, as though you are already gone? And bloody fantastic you are talking to yourself now too." I snorted again and disappeared back into my thoughts.

Yes, I had money, but friends that would help me no matter what; well they didn't exist for a Malfoy. I may hate the Weasel and Potty and the Bucktooth Mudblood, but at least they had each other. My task was completely up to me and had I not been the second best student in Hogwarts I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did. Perhaps I would have died sooner, or maybe been discovered and sent to Azkaban to rot. But at the end of the day all I had to do was kill the old man, Albus Dumbledore, as awful as it sounds really not that difficult of a task considering how old he was. Yet I couldn't do it, even though it was my family or him I still couldn't do it. I'm not sure why though; maybe it was because even in the face of death Dumbledore was still nothing but kind to me, offering me a chance at escaping Voldemort and running away with the Order of the Phoenix. Not even after the hours my father had spent drilling into my head as a child with whatever means necessary, that Malfoys always come first, I couldn't do it. I had him at wand point, I had gotten some of the wizarding world's most wanted death eaters into the castle all right under Dumbledore's noise, and I choked. It kept replying over and over, my hand shaking, palm sweating, heart thundering in my ears, the curse getting stuck in my throat, and then the bright green light coming over my shoulder as Snape pushed me aside finishing him for me and then watching him fall. The rest I don't really remember because all I could think about was that it was all over. Why didn't I accept Dumbledore's help? Why did "Malfoy Pride" as my idiot father had so put it have to get in the way? We could have had a shot at surviving this war. The Order wasn't as stupid as Voldemort's side like to believe and maybe just maybe the golden boy could pull off another miracle and win. Then had we been on that side we could have lived. But instead my Father screwed that up. Mum would have done it, if we could have been safe but not him, he never would, instead we would have to face the Dark Lord. Contrary to popular belief I didn't want to be evil, but I didn't get a choice. Now it was time to learn our fate. My Father glided into my chambers and I looked up at him, his eyes a mirror of my own except his held something more, something I couldn't place but didn't like. As though he knew something I didn't. His long slender fingers grasped my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Draco, he is calling us. You will do whatever you are told and maybe just maybe we might live. Do you understand you little piece of filth? Had you been able to kill Dumbledore we wouldn't be in this mess. The Malfoys would have been back on top, were we belong. However you fucked that up! We might as well be mudbloods we are so filthy. Now it is time that you make the sacrifices needed to help us survive tonight whatever that may be. Understood?"

My Father sneered down at me his fingers tightening. It wasn't worth fighting him it was either I do it and die or I am tortured and die. Lucius's hand snapped to my arm as he guided me to the main ballroom. My arm started tingling as it slowly lost blood circulation but I hardly noticed as my eyes drank in the manor for the last time. If anyone was going to survive tonight it was my Father. After the little chat we just had it was obvious that I would be the first to go. After all it wasn't like my parents were too old to produce another heir. We passed the dimly lit portrait hall which held countless paints of the past Malfoys, all glaring down at us muttering things like disgrace, filth, traitors, and failure. My breath caught as we walked past Mum's rooms. Why couldn't I be small again so I could go and hide with her or if she wasn't home hide in her closet and lay down on the plush carpet surrounded by her clothes and feel safe and loved? Maybe just maybe I might able to say goodbye to her before he killed me and if I was lucky Mum wouldn't have to watch me die. But the Dark Lord isn't that kind. We were outside the doors to the ballroom now, beyond that great solid oak door lay Voldemort and death. Father readjusted his grip snarling

"Remember boy."

The doors opened and Father dragged us in. I could carless. It was over I was done. I vaguely felt the sharp pain in my knees as Father pushed me done onto the hard marble floors. However, I did feel the countless pairs of eyes all focused on me like some sort of giant wolf pack waiting to pounce and devour me.

"Ah if it isn't little ickle Draco. No Severus to help you now, isn't that right?" Voldemort's silky voice flowed over the room, the gathered death eaters bursting into snickers.

"My sources tell me that there was a bit of a… slip up. And Draco you know what happens when people slip up don't you? "His laugh echoed around the hall. "Crucio!"

Merlin it hurt. Everywhere hurt my limbs flopped and twitched and I couldn't make them stop. Aunt Bella's laugh stood out grating on my ears making it all worse and still Mum's sobs made it unbearable. I wanted to tell her it would all be ok that I could handle the pain. As abruptly as the pain had started it stopped but the twitching wouldn't and it still hurt to breathe as though somehow the curse and poked thousands of tiny holes in my lungs. Like some unseen force was stabbing them with thousands of needles.

"Shut up woman!" Father's voice broke through my pain. I lifted my head just enough to see Mummy fail to the ground after the green light hit her directly in the chest. I choked back a sob, I couldn't back noise now otherwise it would just make it worse because then the attention would be back on me.

Voldemort's voice started again and I focused on it desperate to escape the pain, I couldn't breathe and Mummy was gone.

She was never to going to make it all better ever again and now I was even more alone. I had no one left. No one was going to save me.

"Now Draco eventually you will die just like your mother. But to kill you now would be a waste. You see I have some new plans that need testing and your father has convinced me that you would be the perfect plaything. After all your blood is pure so there is no chance of another mishap due to… filthy impurities"

Everyone in the hall gasped, this was a turn of events. They had expected some torture and then death but Voldemort giving another task after failure was unheard of. Even if the task was to be nothing but a test dummy for all the implements of torture the death eaters and Voldemort himself designed. I pressed my cheek into the cool floor either way this wouldn't end well for me but maybe it would mean that soon I would get to be with Mummy again. Father I no longer gave a shit about, after all it was because of him we were in this mess in first place. If only he wasn't such a self-righteous git that was completely set on making sure he was at the top of the pecking order. If it wasn't for him then Mummy would still be here and I wouldn't be all alone with no one left in this world that would ever love me.

"Get up boy and come here!" Voldemort commanded and I shakily got unto all fours and slowly stood up trembling my muscles in my legs buckling already weak from the stress of this year and from the pain. My muscles might as well have gone through a cheese grater I was so weak, yet somehow I managed to stagger forward and collapse in front of the Dark Lord, my breath coming in ragged gasps as though I had just run a marathon.

"Now who shall administer the first test? Severus! Since you completed the task I believe you shall have the honor." Voldemort voice filled the hall as Severus made his way to front his black robes flowing out behind him like some kind of angel of death. Hopefully this test would be the first and last somehow going horribly wrong and stopping my heart.

Voldemort's pale white hand reached inside his robes and removed a small bottle dangling it out in front of Snape who took it with shaking fingers. He braced me against his body and I tried to wriggle away. Whatever was in that bottle was sure to be unpleasant. I prayed again that maybe I would get lucky and it would kill me. Snape's grip only tighten and the cool glass touched my cracked lips. I tried to jerk my head away without any success keeping my jaw tightly clamped shut, a drop of the liquid making my lips tingle. Snape pinched my nose so I couldn't breathe. Eventually I had to unlock my jaw gasping for air greedily dragging it into my tortured lungs as the potion was tipped down my throat burning a hot fiery trail on its way down. For the first time that night I cried out, it was finally too much for me to handle. My lungs contracted as my rib cage seemed to collapse down on them. Everything was getting smaller forcing whatever excess out desperately trying to make room. I felt the bile rise in my throat stinging my already tender throat. My stomach heaved making things worse because at the same time my throat seemed to close up forcing me to choke as my body struggled to regurgitate the contents of my compacted stomach with little success. I felt something warm and sticky run down my face and neck and realized that my nose must have started bleeding. My body convulsed, muscles seeming to scrunch together, bones grinding, nerves being set on fire. My clothes seemed to swallow me up and with shame I felt something warm run down my thighs and be absorbed by my expensive cotton pants. Apparently my bladder wasn't exempt from the brutal contracts the rest of my body was experiencing. I lost track of time until I simply shook in my pile of clothes soiled with my bodily liquids. My head felt as though it was pulsing making my vision go in and out. The most confusing part was that my thought kept shifting from my seventeen year old self, to thinking like a young child and I couldn't decide which one was correct. I just want to close my eyes and sleep it off, but that wasn't going to happen. The ballroom was silent except for the continued sounds as I vomited whatever my stomach managed to force until nothing was left yet still I kept dry heaving that was until Voldemort started clapping.

"Well well well, it looks like concoction worked. Little Draco, the only Malfoy heir reduced to a quivering ball. And the fun has just begun! Wormtail! Get him cleaned up and bring him back immediately!" Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail scrambled forward to awkwardly pull me into his arms as there was no way my stick thin legs would be able to carry me. My head lolled back as I was carried out of the hall into one of adjoined rooms where I was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and Wormtail worked to strip me out of my clothes so I lay on my mother's expensive carpet stark naked shivering like some disgusting creature, not even a human being. Wormtail arms slipped under me again lifting me and dumping me in a tub of luke warm water my head banging against the edge of the tub as it slipped beneath the surface. I choked struggling for air but only getting mouth fulls of water, with my remaining strength I tried to pull my head up but Wormtail's silver hand was wrapped in my equally silver platinum blonde hair forcing me to down. I was too small to be able to fight him off and instead I had to wait. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness he jerked me up water spraying everywhere as I choked and coughed trying to get air.

"Best not drown Master's newest pet" Wormtail giggled dunking me in the water again this time pulling me up much fast and repeating the process several times as he half assed washing my hair. His rat like nails scratching me and making my skin crawl.

Satisfied that I was no longer covered in my own bodily fluids he hauled me out of the tub only this time letting me fall onto a surprisingly soft fluffy towel. Although technically I was clean it still felt as though I was covered in grime as Wormtail roughly dried me and scooped me up like some kind of stuffed in toy in some odd muggle claw game. For the second time that night I was dumped in front of Voldemort, only this time I was forced to stand with Wormtail jerking my arms back to keep me from slumping to the ground. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep for a decade yet somehow I still found the energy for my cheeks to flush in embarrassment. At least when I had been carried out of the ballroom I had my soiled robes as a small amount of covering, now however my whole body was on display for the fifty or so members of Voldemort's inner circle. My head hung in shame and without realizing it I sniffled. An older Draco might have been able to take pride in his nude body however this version was uncomfortable with it. I was cold and still damp and my arms where hurting and my head throbbed and my whole body ached. I wanted Mummy to hold me and dress me in my soft pajamas before going to bed. I looked around the circle around me and saw some of Daddy's friends. Why where they here, I didn't understand. Hot salty tears started to leak from storm grey eyes the longer I stood on display.

"Aww is little Draco ashamed of himself?" Voldemort's voice was like silk caressing over my pale skin. "Don't worry little boy we are almost done…for tonight."

Instead of just my arms hurting all over a sudden long finger had intertwined themselves into my hair jerking me out of Wormtail's grasp and drug me so that I was even more in the center of the circle.

"Tonight, death eaters, you have seen yet another example of what happens when people fail. The only Malfoy heir is reduced to a child and is now my plaything. Let his pain and disgrace serve as a reminder to all of you just what happens when people fail." Voldemort's voice rang out and the circle of death eaters quickly fell silent.

"Wormtail! Collect my newest pet and deliver him to my rooms!"

Yet again I was carried through the Malfoy Manor, what once where familiar hallways where now a confusing maze until I was placed in a cold dark room and shoved into a cage with a small blanket covering its floor and then Wormtail left and I was alone in the dark. I'm not sure how long I was left alone but eventually my legs started to cramp and I hesitantly pressed on the door trying to get it to open only to feel the cool metal get red hot beneath my hands. I yelped as my palms became blistered and huddled into a small ball using the blanket to cover myself and avoid the bars of my cage. Although the blanket was soft, I was still cold and shivered. There was nothing I could do except wait for someone to come and release me from the cage.

**So what does everyone think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is relatively safe although the next few will get a bit rougher.**

Eventually I had fallen asleep only to be plagued by nightmares. The first one it was Mummy who was being tortured by a group of masked death eaters until Daddy killed her all over again and I was still small so there was nothing I could do to help her. The second one I had been loaned out to Greyback and he had ripped great shreds through my back and I could feel the blood oozing out of me his big hot tongue lapping up my blood. It wasn't until the third nightmare in which I could feel as though my whole body was set on fire and all I could do was lay there and take it, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get away and everyone just stood over me and laughed, even Mummy, not caring that the fire was slowly eating me that I finally woke up. I realized that the fire I had been feeling was actually my back having been pressed against the bars of my cage as I had shifted my position during sleep. I turned my head to the side and froze; red eyes met my now dull grey ones.

"Hello little toy, have a good nap?"

Voldemort purred looking at me with interest. I stared back at him my eyes glazed over unable to comprehend that I was required to answer.

"Well boy answer the question!"

I licked my dry lips, my throat felt like scratchy and cracked.

"Yes sir…" My voice was hoarse and considerably higher than it had been just a few short hours ago. I hoped that was the answer he was looking for, if it was maybe he would let me have a drink. I wanted a drink of water but I didn't dare ask for one, considering that me asking for anything right now might not go over well. That taken into account my body couldn't handle more pain right now, I just wanted to go back to my own bed and forget about this mess. Go back to a time when I didn't have to worry because Father was locked up in Azkaban and Voldemort was barely alive with no possibility of ever bothering anyone, and mummy was free to coddle me as much as she wanted to.

"Good now it is time to come out and get on the bed so I can take a look at you. " His pale hand nimbly unlocked my cage and I crawled out careful to avoid the bars, hissing in pain as I put weight onto my burnt palms. I tried not to cry really I did, Daddy said that Malfoy men never cry, but I couldn't help it. I hurt and I wanted Mummy to hold me and kiss it better. I manage to scramble onto the bed and I hurriedly tried to hide my tears but so long as I was quiet it didn't seem as though Voldemort was bothered by it. Somehow being out of the cage made me feel as though I was no longer safe and I subconsciously curled into the fetal position as if that would really make a difference in protect myself from harm.

Long skeletal fingers began probing the burns on my back making them sting. Regardless of my obvious discomfort and efforts to shift out of their path they persisted. I gripped the comforter trying to somehow deal with the pain. It appeared that Voldemort was getting pleasure out of my pain; the younger side of me took over, pushing the older more rational side of my brain out of the picture for the moment.

"Please stop Sir. My booboos hurt, please let me go. I want Mummy, why can't Mummy come and make it better?" I cried harder because the effort to speak made my throat burn. My pleading only seemed to make the fingers press themselves harder into the burns on my back.

"Enough boy, your mother is dead stop asking for her, she isn't coming back and I am not ready to let you follow her. You are mine to use and abuse if I wish to examine your back I will." Voldemort snarled at me his large hand snapping out and making contact with my face leaving a mark that quickly gained color till it reach a bright cherry red.

I nodded and my tiny baby teeth dug themselves into my full lower lip, using my arms to cover my face hiding my tears. My plan to stay that way indefinitely was ruined by Voldemort slipping a stiff piece of leather around my neck , using my hair he drug me into a sitting position. I shivered uncomfortable with my tummy being exposed and swallowed as Voldemort tightened the collar lacing it so that it felt like there where hands permanently clasped around my neck. I tried to turn my head but the collar kept it restrained so that my chin had to be up otherwise the leather would tighten cutting into my throat and closing off my air supply.

"Come boy time to go to breakfast. I wish to exhibit my newest toy." Voldemort patted his thigh and stormed out of the room. The more distance between us the more my collar tightened and eventually started to burn until I scrambled after him. I trailed behind my new Master shivering. We walked down the portrait hallway and now all the paintings simply glared down at me the worst part was that I couldn't look away, my collar wouldn't let me. As we approached the oak doors to the main ballroom the simply crashed open unlike last night in which Father had had to push them open. Even the Manor sensed the power Voldemort had.

I tried to balk and resist following the Dark Lord into the room and avoid the humiliation of a room full of people seeing me naked again but my collar only tighten and stung so I was forced to enter. My cheeks heated as we passed the long row of death eaters. As least Aunt Bella and Father where family and the reduced some of the shame but walking past Greyback gave me chills. Everyone knew that he had a horrific habit of preying on children. Thankfully we reached the head of the long table that had been moved in, obviously with house elf magic, overnight. Voldemort took his place and my collar forced me to kneel at his side. Within seconds of Voldemort sitting down food magically appeared on everyone's plate.

"Well everyone do you think my pet deserves to drink from an adult glass or would he fail at that too and it would be best to give him something more appropriate for someone his size?" Voldemort questioned those seated at the table. Bellatrix immediately volunteered an answer.

"The little runt couldn't handle something so simple it is best to give the disgrace something that would avoid all possibilities of a spill."

"Very well Bellatrix, I see your point. Are then any objections?" The hall was silent no one dared to contradict an answer that Voldemort had approved of.

Voldemort then transfigure a glass filled with water into a baby bottle and handed it to me. I sat there holding it in my tiny hands my face scrunched together. One part of me was so thirsty I didn't care, I only wanted the water. The other side of me was not happy with sinking to this level. I was seventeen fucking years old and drinking from a bottle was not acceptable for a Malfoy past the age of three. But I was so thirsty it felt like I was going to fall over and my throat was still aching. I hesitantly pressed my lips to the nipple suckling softly. Somehow it made me feel better and I suckled harder trying to get more water down my parched throat. A bit of toast dropped onto the floor beside me and Voldemort looked down glaring at me until I cautiously picked it up and nibbled on the end like some sort of timid mouse. After the initial embarrassment I realized how it could have been much worse. I could have been like the countless muggles and mudbloods that would be starved to death and besides the novelty of seeing a Malfoy so degraded soon wore off since for death eaters this was nowhere near cruelty. I started to relax, occasional bits of food kept dropping down from the table, but otherwise no one really paid any attention to me. Eventually the sounds of forks and knifes on plates soon diminished and the talking started to take over. Voldemort said nothing and simply listen to the conversations of others. I wasn't sure how long my stroke of good luck was going to last. Soon snippets of the other mission taking place last night somehow filtered in. Apparently it was a success. A muggle village had been completely leveled to the ground not a single muggle had survived the night whether because they had perished in the burning homes or if they had been ruthlessly slain by curses. They best part was the not a single death eater had been capture, killed, or unmasked because the Order where all too busy hunting for Snape and mourning the loss of their precious Dumbledore. Hopefully Voldemort would skip over rewarding the death eaters of that mission last night. It was extremely likely that if he did decide to offer them a reward somehow I would be included and somehow torture would ensue. I curled up into a ball on the cold floor dreading something like that happening. Just because I was Voldemort's toy didn't mean that he couldn't loan me out. That sounded exactly like something he would do, and I would go from simply being a lab rat into being some sort of doll that everyone was able to borrow and use however they saw fit. At that rate I would be dead by the end of the week.

That thought excited little Draco. If he was dead he would be with his Mummy again away from the awful realities of living with death eaters. However dying scared the older Draco. He was only seventeen, he had so much left he wanted to do, things that didn't go along with his Father's perfectly laid out path. He didn't want to take over as the head of the Malfoy family, marry some pureblood girl who only wanted him for his money, raise exactly one heir, and then die with no one really ever caring about him. Yes he wanted to go into business but he didn't want to deal only with wizards and witches, there were so many other opportunities that his Father simply refused to take because the people's blood wasn't good enough. Maybe if I managed to survive this mess I would marry a mudblood just piss Father off. I was tired of being not good enough. Even when I was small I was never good enough. Father wanted my accidental magic stronger and more frequent so he would put me in dangerous situations. Like the time he had locked me in a metal cupboard that slowly sucked the air out until there was none left, I had blacked out and had mummy not burst in an let me out I probably would have suffocated. Father also wanted me to be able to fly faster so he hired a tutor, which he also used to try and coax out more magic by having the tutor charm my broom so that if I was flying too slow it would try and buck me off. Father also already forced me to study, so that I was the very top of my class at Hogwarts. Most of all Father wanted me to hate and be cruel; he even bought me a hamster and forced me to hurt it. None of these things seemed to work out though. Potter could fly faster, and I was always second to mudblood Granger, I also could never truly hate. Every time I was mean it wasn't because I wanted to be it was because that was what Father expected. By the time I was five years old I had learned it was better to do just do whatever Father wanted because surely it couldn't be worse than the punishment you would receive. Mum tried to protect me, really she did. Surely if Father had remained in Azkaban even with Voldemort rising again I wouldn't be in this situation now. She would have gone to The Order, she was more like the Black side of her family then anyone ever realized. It was only Bellatrix that was evil, Mum was kind, and she was forced to do what she did because of Father too. The if onlys and what ifs where starting to make my head hurt again. I closed my eyes and sighed. Just then Voldemort's voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

"Now as many of you know last night was a…night to be remembered. The most important task was completed although not by whom it was set out for." Voldemort's gaze turned to me before continuing,

"Additionally a muggle town was completely destroyed removing some of the pests from this world. And finally, we learned Severus Snape's true alliance as well as taken the youngest Malfoy as a plaything. That being said there are some rewards to go out." My blood chilled, it was the younger version of Draco who was pushed away this time and I listened able to fully understand what that meant.

"For the death eaters present at the muggle town you may select another town to destroy and for Severus, as soon as Bella finishes with Draco you may borrow him. There are several things that I know you need tested and little Draco will be perfect." Voldemort sounded please with himself and Aunt Bella giggled rushing over.

She wrapped her hand around my slender arm and proceeded to drag me out of the ballroom into one of the main floor bathrooms. I followed her numbly, whatever Snape needed tested couldn't be good. After all he was fantastic with potions as well as devising painful curses. I shivered remembering the curse Potter had used to leave thousands of tiny cuts that had made it so I almost bled out on the bathroom floor.

"Now Draco you need to be quick and do not make a mess otherwise there will be hell to pay. Go do your business I will wait outside for you." Aunt Bella then shoved me into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

At least I was going to get some privacy, but everything looked so much bigger now. The granite countertops where so much higher, I bet I couldn't even reach the sink. I really did have to go so I had to at least try; I didn't know when I would get another chance. My efforts at trying turned out to be an absolute mess. I did try really I did but somehow I missed the bowl…and urine had gotten onto the floor. I panicked as the door knob started to turn there was no where I could hide in the stark white bathroom any second Bellatrix was going to come through that door and see the mess I had made and then surely it would end in pain. I froze like a small rabbit caught in the headlights of a muggle car. Aunt Bella's dark mad eyes held me rooted to the spot unable to move. It only took a second till she saw the mess I had made and snatched my arm hauling back to the ballroom my shorter legs struggling to keep up until I stumbled and simply had to be dragged along like some sort of ragdoll. She threw me at Voldemort's feet and instantly I balled up waiting for pain.

"He made a mess! My disgraced nephew fucking pissed all over the bathroom floor!" Bellatrix shrieked. The rest of the death eaters sat wide-eyed, surely the boy would be tortured now. Voldemort's cold laughter rang out,

"Bella really what did you expect the boy is in a child's body? That is your problem to deal with just don't hurt him too bad it is Severus's turn with him."

"Crucio!" Aunt Bella screamed at me and immediately all the needles where back, stabbing every inch of my body. I tried to roll as if that would help but it only made the needles push in deeper. And older me might have been able to choke back screams but I couldn't it hurt and nothing was going to make it stop. The more I struggled and screamed and cried the more Aunt Bella's curse gained strength till eventually I thought I would go mad. What if I ended up like Longbottom's parents, driven mad by torture? I wouldn't be dead, just an empty shell.

I lay there panting, tears running down my cheeks and felt something soft yet scratchy wrap around my crotch. The death eaters started laughing and I reached a hand down to touch my waist feeling some sort of puffy material and realized that Aunt Bella had transfigured a nappy for me. My cheeks heated with shame now. Aunt Bella's maniacal laughter could be heard. She was quite pleased with herself and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Well Snape my work here is done; I suppose it is your turn with him. You're welcome for saving you the trouble of having to clean up another one of his accidents." Aunt Bella then wandered off, probably to go torture some other helpless creature since it wasn't her turn with me anymore. I looked over toward Snape. His face was its usual mask of unhappiness with coal black eyes that seem to go on forever. He strode over and grasped me wrist and lead me away after all it was his turn to play with me.

**Yay another chapter done. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

My slender legs dangled over the edge of the small wooden stool, the cool polished wood pressed against my thighs making me shiver until it had warmed to the temperature of my body while at the same time soothing the dull ache in my palms that gripped the side so as to not fall. Wide grey eyes kept scanning the room, which was really more of a cellar filled with odds and ends, looking for a clue of what was going to happen. On one side of the room strange goo floated in glowing jars and on the other a shelf was completely lined with jars and vials in various shapes and sizes, some looking more sinister than others. My eyes focused on Snape who was leaning over a large workspace like some great bird so that it was impossible to tell what he was preparing, occasionally he would mutter something but other than the sound of the boiling cauldron beside him, the space was quiet. Time seemed to stretch on forever since I had no way of keeping track, for all I knew it could have been ten minutes or two hours that all I did was sit and mind my own business. Perhaps I would get lucky and none of Snape's tests would be administered and instead I would return without a single eventful thing happening. That seemed unlikely, but then again I thought I would have been murdered two days ago. Instead I had ended up in a child's body, by no means was this enjoyable but maybe somehow I would make it out of this mess. My luck quickly ran out as Snape turned to face me, I froze and waited. Nothing happened until suddenly I felt my body go limp. I couldn't move and everything felt heavy and unsteady yet I remained balanced on the stool. I felt like some kind of trapped bug awaiting to be squashed. My eyes glazed over. Rationally the older side of me knew that nothing was holding me down and Snape was using some form of wandless magic to restrain me, however the little Draco was starting attempt a struggle. So far nothing awful had happened yet not being able to get up was disconcerting.

"Now, now Draco. Don't struggle. It will only make it worse. If you struggle I won't spend the time to explain what I expect to happen." Snape's greasy voice was somehow reassuring to the small Draco.

He remained still and focused on breathing in and out, in and out. Snape had gone over the shelves and was again muttering to himself as he pulled several different vials down arranging them neatly on the side of the table.

"The first one we are going to try today is just a throat numbing cream so that in the future this will be easier, for me at least. The strength of it is undetermined." Snape explained as he unscrewed the lid to a jar that quickly filled the space with the scent of mint.

I tried to move away from Snape's hand as he roughly lifted my collar off my neck and firmly smeared the cream across my throat. It made my throat feel cold as though it had been dumped in bucket of ice water while at the same time removing all feeling. The longer the cream soaked into my skin the more I wanted to swallow, as if somehow that would make the cream go away. The only redeeming factor was that I could no longer feel the leather rubbing against my neck. Snape only stood make and watched taking notes in a small notebook. The longer I sat there the stronger the cream became until I could no longer control it; I just wanted to swallow over and over again. By now Snape had turned away again and was looking for something. He grabbed a small vial holding it up to the light before nodding and again scribbling in the notebook.

"Now Draco this is just a muscle weakening potion. It seems like some individuals have started to resist muscle binding curses and a new way to restrain hostages is needed. Not to fear this has been tested on mice and wasn't fetal however this is the first test on a wizard." Snape's voice dispassionately explained as he slipped a tape measure like the ones used to measure robes around my stomach.

"The only noticeable side effect was severe stomach bloating." Snape turned away and recorded the measurement before firmly grasping my jaw.

I tried to move away again without success. The glass vial was pressed to my lips, inside I started to panic. This was like a repeat of last night without the audience, I tried not to swallow but the longer I waited the more my throat ached and burned until the potion slipped down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. Slowly I felt my grip on the stool loosen and my limbs went from feeling heavy to feeling shaky. I tried to flex the muscles in my hand desperate to hold onto the stool with no luck and fell, like a rag doll, forward. Snape's hand reached out and supported my chest so that I didn't tumble onto the cold hard floor. I struggled to breathe as now it felt like an effort and whimpered softly. My tummy hurt and was starting to push out like some sort of balloon. Snape realizing that I was unable to sit upright moved me onto the workspace letting me curl up into a ball as if somehow that would make me feel better, his hand pushed roughly against my stomach which felt hard and painfully stretched out.

"It took the mice roughly an hour to reach their maximum bloated size so in the meantime we are going to try something else. This cream has been rumored to remove cursed magic scars and tattoos. Certainly you can see how this may be an issue should a coward death eater wish to ever leave the Dark Lord's ranks and remove his dark mark making him harder to find. Luckily no case of this has happened…yet. However, the Dark Lord wants to take no chances." Snape half whispered.

I felt a cool wand tip press in between my fragile shoulder blades and heard Snape mutter something before a red hot pain spread across my back. The tip of Snape's wand moved down my back leaving in its wake a dark line that seemed to lick up the sides of my back spreading out until it settled in a searing pain. My teeth pressed into my bottom lip, I tried not to cry out, that was until I tasted something metallic and realized that what I had tasted was blood. I couldn't stop it and a coked sound escaped. My breathing was labored and heavy and every breath was difficult, my muscles still felt useless. Again I felt something pressed to my back and came to the conclusion that it was only Snape's finger. As his long bony finger ran down the mark I winced. It wasn't nearly as painful but it felt…odd. It felt like my skin wanted to pull away and itched horribly, the longer it itched the more painful it got until it felt like some animal was raking its claws against my back. The older Draco wanted desperately to stay quiet and not make a sound but the younger Draco couldn't help it and hot tears pooled in the corner of my eyes before sliding down my cheeks and splashed onto the workspace. My face flushed as my limbs continued to go slack and I sniffled. Just when I thought my humiliation was over I felt a warm gush of liquid around my crotch. I was sick of this happening. I hate it, I just wanted it to be over, I wanted to do things for myself, but it seemed as though my shame was what fueled the fire and made my situation more enjoyable for the death eaters.

I numbly felt Snape measure my stomach and shook uncontrollably. I just want my Mum and for this nightmare to be over I didn't want to be a toy anymore. Slowly I was able to calm down and regain some muscle control. I sighed, thinking of how much worse today could have been. Luckily nothing had been to incredibly torturous. Maybe Snape still cared about me just enough to spare me some pain, after all he was my Godfather and that had to account for something. The more I thought about it the more I wished that I had had a Godfather like Harry's. Sirius would have done anything to protect him; instead mine was the one that was subjecting me to this fate. Again it all went back to the life you were born into. Apparently Potter was born to always get the lucky break and be the golden boy and instead I was born to be the little brat that eventually ended up humiliated in pain and going to die a slow miserable death. Sure Mum would tell me that I was being pessimistic, I think that was the word she used, one side of me knew that that was the word I was looking for but the other had absolutely no idea what that word meant, however I was only being honest. I was going to be a little toy for the next little while until everyone was tired of having in their fun and then I would be slaughter like some animal that was cute while a baby but then annoying as an adult. Funny how that was the way it seemed to be. As a child everyone always told my Mother how beautiful I was however the older I got the number of nice comments diminished it was always something along the lines of asking if I was available, after all my family did have money and was pureblood. The other families though where never interested in me they just wanted my last name and money. If I didn't have that then I would have been tossed aside for sure. Why couldn't I just be like one of the other children who was just normal, not famous, not rich, and not somehow ending up in horrible situations? Why did blood have to matter so much? If it didn't then maybe I would get my wish, to just be normal.

Snape interrupted my thoughts by picking me up and dumping me on the ground followed by a sharp "Come Draco!"

My wobbly legs struggled to support my weight as though I was a newborn colt. Eventually I was able to trail behind him as he led me through the hallways of the manor no doubt back to the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters. On the way back we past the door to Mother's Gardens. I longed to escape and hide among the thousands of roses. Or maybe go and change all of this so that I didn't have to escape and hide there but rather go and enjoy the gardens like Mum would have wanted. It was pointless though even if I could reach the gardens eventually the death eaters would find me. My face heated again the more uncomfortable I became, now we were outside the great hall and again I was subject to the jeers and taunts from those already gathered. Of course Aunt Bellatrix stood out.

"Aw little Draco pissed again. Didn't Cissy ever teach her little brat to use the toilet?" I looked down at my feet and sniffled.

Somehow Aunt Bella knew exactly what would hurt the most, she knew that I had had trouble with that longer than most boys, it wasn't until I was ten years old that I finally stopped wetting the bed. Father always used to be so angry whenever that would happen. Really I didn't mean to, I never did, it just happened. Afterword Mummy always made sure to make me feel better about it reassuring me that eventually I would grow out of it and that some people just have trouble with things like that while others have issues with other things. I kneeled down beside Voldemort's place setting and waited. Fortunately no one had to wait long. Voldemort strode through the doors and to his place taking a seat. Somehow he seemed different as though he was in a good mood if that was possible.

He must have been in a good mood for he didn't ask Snape to recount today's tests or allow Bellatrix to continue to comment. Occasionally bits of food where again handed to me. Although I had regained most of my strength chewing was still proving to be a bit of a challenge which took longer than it should. However I managed well enough that no one took notice. The longer I waited for dinner to be over the more I started thinking about the gardens. If only I could go and wander throughout them like I used to, feeling the cool night air brush against my face and breathing in the rich sweet scent of the thousands of roses that my mother had so meticulously chosen and cared for. Perhaps maybe no one would mind if I just went outside and sat in the gardens for just a few minutes. And if they did mind and did kill me then I really didn't care. I cautiously got to my feet staying crouched low so as not to draw attention to myself and silently slipped away from Voldemort's side. My collar tightened, but not enough to detour me from my mission. As soon as I was far enough away from the table I sprinted trying to reach the door. Everything was in slow motion I was flying and so long as I didn't fall I was going to be ok. The blood was pounding in my ears and I heard someone screech, no doubt Bellatrix I was almost out of the dining hall when I felt something hit my back and I collapsed onto the floor. I had fallen onto my side and my eyes looked up to see Voldemort towering over me. It was over I was finally going to die and that was ok because then I would get to see Mummy and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

**Well everyone what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know so that I can continue to write a story you will enjoy. Thanks so much. I hate asking for reviews but just remember they do help to encourage me to write faster!**

**PS. All recognized characters and setting are not mine but property of JK Rowling.**


End file.
